


[殤凜] 惑

by luminous_yume



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_yume/pseuds/luminous_yume
Summary: 這次寫的是一篇凜雪鴉去幫別人燒菜的故事(?)。





	1. Chapter 1

浪巫謠總是一行人中最晚起床的人，因此當他來到前廳準備用早飯時，發現殤不患身旁有個應該認識卻又不如平常的人，讓他困惑自己是否錯過了什麼重大事件。要不殤不患怎會如此淡然地幫對方夾菜？

那名男子，將自己柔順閃耀光澤的長髮繫成低馬尾，順至胸前擺得謙和得體。蒼青的書生裝束，捨棄過往的華奢織錦緞，僅用織數不同的棉麻面料便讓衣著顯得不俗。少掉炫目的頭飾、色彩搶眼的寬袖衣掛，若不是那人維持著雪髮殷紅琉璃眼，浪巫謠真認不出眼前這名儒生是平日工於心計的凜雪鴉。收斂氣焰，放下裝飾，這樣的凜雪鴉看起來還真有初出茅廬涉世未深的公子模樣。

「你是要去哪裡做這種打扮？」聆牙代替他那盯著人吃飯的樂師開口。

「在下就算無事可做也能換換裝扮吧。」見對方並未領受這個說法的神情，凜雪鴉倒也不繼續胡謅，坦言道：「在下從今天起會離開各位一陣，浪大俠和殤大俠獨行，還請多注意保重了。」一改往常的輕佻，凜雪鴉這席肅穆道別令人有了他不會回來的錯覺。

「你說得那什麼樣子？」殤不患怕是覺得凜雪鴉這一走又不會好好吃飯，頻繁地給對方碗裡添菜。然後才轉過頭向浪巫謠解釋：「這傢伙事情辦完就會跑回來的。」

而這一去，十五個日子過去了。朔月都等成望月，殤不患才等到那個總是從窗台鑽入的鳥兒飛回。還沒問到底去了哪，為什麼去這麼久，一張口就被來人堵嘴索吻。呼吸凌亂，雙手毫無章法地剝去彼此身上的衣物。那人身穿的衣服似與離開時不同，僅憑窗外流瀉進來的月光看不清楚，但手上摸著的確實是滑順的錦綢觸感，這點殤不患很有把握。

「啊……哈……好想不患……」直至殤不患開始侵城掠地，凜雪鴉才開口說了半月以來的第一句話。

「想我還這麼久才回來？」雙手扣緊對方髖部，他多使兩分力懲罰這幾日讓自己越加煩躁的鳥兒。

「在下可是，因為太想不患……哈啊，才偷溜出來的。」凜雪鴉嘴角依舊上揚著，展露自己面對久違的性事仍有餘裕。

「偷溜？怎麼說得好像那邊才是你的正事。」

凜雪鴉還來不及答「是正事沒錯」，禁不起挑釁的殤不患遂不留情面，將那雙腿扳得更開，確保每一下都碾磨到對方最為脆弱的那處。使凜雪鴉除了震顫外，再也無法給出其他反應。兩人如此交流了大半夜，用喘息聲、嗚咽聲、拍擊聲和淫糜水聲，填補過去半月的空虛。

「這次是放長線釣大魚，要有好一陣沒法陪在不患身邊了。」承歡後帶有倦容的凜雪鴉趴伏於殤不患胸口，手指纏繞與自己相對的黑髮玩弄著。指尖一圈圈地捲，而髮絲因其韌性一圈圈地彈離。

「是誰需要誰陪啊？你忙你的去。」嘴上這麼說，殤不患卻是將人緊緊擁入懷裡，深怕入眠後鳥兒又要偷偷飛離身邊。

-

「浪大俠，在下有要事想要請教。」

隔日一早，凜雪鴉就纏著浪巫謠不放。對方筷箸都還沒拿起，就像怕人跑了一樣地積極追問。內容無非就是些譜曲樂理、樂器的質地與音色等等，都是殤不患插不上話的話題。估計是許久沒人和自己談論這些，浪巫謠絲毫沒有往常的不耐顏色，反倒對凜雪鴉極優的領悟力露出罕見的微笑。連聆牙在旁都對此暗吃一驚。

久違重逢，殤不患覺得凜雪鴉和巫謠說的話都比和自己還要來的多。事業範圍遼闊的那個人一問得自己需要的情報即要離去，若不是自己壓著對方吃完飯，估計凜雪鴉在晌午前就會與他們分別。對方如此來去匆匆，殤不患不禁對那邊的情況起了好奇之心。

就這樣凜雪鴉維持著約莫半月露一次面的頻率，而每次回來都身著他們從未見過的衣裳，用料一次比一次還好，還漸漸多了腰間配飾或是寶石胸針。聆牙問他是不是奈不住樸素的風格，對方答：「這身行頭都是對方的心意，不穿不戴不就太失禮了嗎？」

殤不患很想吐槽自己送的玉佩倒是從沒見對方戴過，但如此又顯得自己度小吃味，只好將這話連同燒餅一同嚥下。

凜雪鴉想怎麼追尋自己的愉悅，這個他們早已商量過，也約法三章，只要不讓無辜民眾牽連受害，殤不患便不會插手。殤不患希望對方有好好將這點銘記在心。

但凡事都會有個底線，凜雪鴉就忒擅長挑戰殤不患對於自己戀人的底線。那天凌晨凜雪鴉來到他們下榻的客棧，卻沒按慣例潛入房裡報到；因此等到殤不患發現對方來了，已經是看到滿桌熱騰早點的時候。從燒餅到油條，從包子饅頭到鹹粥燒賣，澎湃多樣的程度簡直堪比富商豪族宴客。

「不患願意幫我試個味道嗎？」凜雪鴉一邊解開挽起的衣袖，一邊從房外走入。

殤不患嗅不到以往熟悉的清淡煙味，取而代之的則是伙房裡會有的柴薪油煙味。以前不是沒見過凜雪鴉下廚，但那頂多就是煮個糰子甜湯。若這桌飯真是他一人張羅來的，難以想像對方花了多大的氣力及時間在這上面。

「這桌菜是打算用來負荊請罪的嗎？」被浪巫謠帶進房內的聆牙，在外聽見凜雪鴉方才的話，又見這桌菜餚的誇張程度，不得不做此推論。

「在下何罪之有？」他歪頭故作無辜之貌，全東離大抵只有這個人覺得自身清清白白。就連惜字如金的浪巫謠都忍不住懟他一句：「滿懷惡意。」

「不過是想讓兩位大俠替我試試味道，若是味道還行，那在下便能出去招搖幾招了。」

「確定這裡面沒有下藥嗎？」琵琶不吃但琵琶問。

倒是有個人的著重點與琵琶不同，殤不患問言反問：「你還想煮給誰吃？」

凜雪鴉似是沒有聽見兩人的問話，顧著在大家碗裡添粥，招呼他們趕緊趁熱嚐嚐。香氣四溢的大餅入口，雖不能違著良心稱之為最美味的餅，但其味道十分足夠自立門戶並賴以維生；而其他菜色見樂師沒停下的筷子就可見一斑。這又令殤不患越發在意，對方到底是為誰燒出如此好菜。

凜雪鴉在旭日東昇前離開，殤不患則在清晨與好友知會過後尋跡追去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：觀看完極有可能會懷疑自己究竟看了什麼。
> 
> 因為我自己寫到一半就開始懷疑人生(ry  
奇怪，我不是在寫殤凜文嗎？？？

官道兩旁的芒草生得雜亂，強勁的秋風吹拂颳出颯颯聲響。儘管風勢如此強勁，白日仍如猛虎般噬咬曝露於外的肌膚。這樣熱辣的氣候挑夫們都受不了了，更遑論頭戴烏紗的官爺。

「琉兒，我們這個方向沒走錯吧？妳要不幫我問問那邊的茶水攤販。」一名身騎白馬途徑此處的吏部滿頭大汗。身為一名體力應正值巔峰的青年，但這位眉目清秀的文人終究疏於鍛鍊，而禁不起酷暑摧殘。儘管自己成了銓敘地方小官而需四處拜訪的官幹員，體力不僅不見起色，反倒因勞碌奔波而易受風寒。他差著自己的貼身丫鬟兼侍衛，過去打聽打聽方位究竟對不對。

相較於身旁長官，那身著常服、氣宇軒昂的女子就顯得不受豔陽威脅，見她身手矯捷，不一會功夫就已往茶水攤那頭走遠。

這時一旁香樟樹下傳來說話聲：「閣下莫非是要去峴鎮？」男子音質清脆但語調沉穩，「那這個方向沒錯，但下一個官道口必定得記得右拐。」他如此替馬背上的人解惑。刻意選在對方被獨留下來的時機搭話，通常別有所圖。但宋鸇見對方書生模樣，溫文儒雅，只當作對方是怕了琉兒厲色，不敢隨意搭話。

「謝謝！您……公子如何稱呼？」斟酌半晌，還是稱了對方一聲公子。只是哪家的公子會如此放浪不羈坐於樹下？看對方氣質翩翩，又不像一介窮書生。

「在下鬼鳥。」他莞爾一笑，在宋鸇心上留下深刻的印象。柔情似水卻又堅毅不拔的神態，令人醉心。

琉兒回來就見自家少爺與樹下書生聊得起勁，她聽從宋少爺指示協助腳踝扭傷的鬼鳥公子上馬。宋鸇得知對方恰巧也要去峴鎮，認為正好可以一路，豪不介意馬上多了一人挨著自己。而確實多虧鬼鳥指路，他們三人在入夜前就順利到達目的地。

「感謝吏部大人與琉兒姑娘送在下至此，鬼鳥不知應當如何答謝。」書生躬身行禮，言謝將人送至客棧的兩位。

「沒什麼，下次見面若有時間的話，再一起喝杯茶吧！」宋鸇再三確認不需替對方叫大夫後，才與隨扈而去，至鎮長官邸報到。

平時只與金玉在外的顯達官宦交流，難能與年齡相仿的文人聊詩書琴畫，宋鸇直至睡前都還對今日的暢聊感到意猶未足。他向琉兒誇讚對方：「那位鬼鳥公子雖是遺孤，但在收養他的私塾老師指導下，言談有物，求知若渴而行百里路；相當難得這樣的人沒去考取個功名。」

「確實是很久沒見少爺與人聊得那麼歡快了。但我們明日還有要事要辦，您早點歇息吧！」語畢恭行一禮，逐閉門退去。

琉兒與宋鸇是青梅竹馬，自幼一人喜文一人喜武，因皆是獨子便時常玩在一起，不論兩方雙親為主從關係。當宋鸇來到及冠之年，琉兒也已過及笄，兩人同樣害怕父母之命、媒妁之言，便一個藉口要考取官祿，另一個藉口隨身伺候少爺，在長輩默許下離開了家鄉，至今未回。琉兒知道自己門第不配宋家，宋鸇對她更沒有那種意思，但能陪在對方身邊、成為有力的親信，就已非常滿足。

如今卻突然出現這麼一名得少爺注目的人物，不僅令人不是滋味，她隱約覺得事有蹊蹺。

-

隔日一早，接受鎮長熱情款待的早飯後，宋鸇開始他一連串的銓敘工作。查驗帳目內容，考核呈報績效，民間查訪等，這些得費上幾個時辰的工作無一不是由宋鸇獨自完成。因此依照市鎮大小，他將停留三天至五天不等的時間，這可說是吏部最為辛勤的職位。

歷經三日，眼看峴鎮的查核流程已順利完成，事情卻在宋鸇準備離去的前一日發生變故，是足以影響報告內容的大事件。

地方一戶仕紳人家遭盜，家中夫人遇害喪命。由於治安也屬稽查報告內的其中一項，鎮長為了官俸，竟拿出掠風竊塵作為藉口搪塞。說是有傳聞那東離第一怪盜近日於附近出沒，已呈報刑部大人來幫忙逮人。但掠風竊塵的通報遍佈整個東離，刑部當然不把他們峴鎮小城放在眼裡，這下不就出事了嗎！鎮長繪聲繪影地說著，這事若呈報上去，怕刑部錯疑這是怪罪於他們，屆時兩方肯定都不好過。

這並不是宋鸇第一次在工作期間內發生竊盜傷亡的事故了，頻繁程度甚至可說是造訪四個市鎮就出一例。每經此事都必須面對地方官員五花八門的事由，好讓他在報告書上網開一面；使他總是在人情世故與道德良心間拉鋸掙扎。當然有些吏員會喜孜孜收下美化報告的酬勞，但他並不屬於此類。

宋鸇一面苦惱一面來到峴鎮唯一一間茶樓，裡面人聲鼎沸很是熱鬧。他走近人群聚集的中心一看，竟是前幾日偶遇的那名書生在幫人寫字。那筆觸堅忍不拔並存著優婉閑雅，寫與大家且不收工酬，使人人搶著拿幅新門簾留作過年使用。鬼鳥抬頭看見宋鸇二人步入樓館，就以休息為由邀宋鸇與其一同品茶。

「吏部大人剛走進茶館時臉色不佳，是發生什麼事了嗎？」寒暄後鬼鳥如此問道。

但宋鸇並不想將官務之事隨意說與他人八卦，於是直接另起話題：「想不到鬼鳥公子不僅賞析書畫，更寫了一手好字。免費贈與他人真是太可惜了。」

鬼鳥善於察言觀色，知曉那是問不得的事便順著對方答話：「舉手之勞當結緣就是，留情於他人，或許某時將會因此收到意外回報。指不定還是非常時刻的關鍵助力呢。」

宋鸇聽著此言，倏地悟出其中弦外之意。他急忙與鬼鳥拜別，前去應下鎮長的請託。小小峴鎮只能拿出絲綢衣裳作為謝禮，宋鸇非但不介意，還把此禮轉送給鬼鳥。當晚兩人把酒言歡，談及下一個目的地時，書生說他正好有一名老師家就住在吏部大人即將造訪的緇縣。

「在下久未拜訪老師，不知是否能趁此次機會與大人結伴同行？」鬼鳥如此開口詢問，宋鸇自然樂得答應。他正覺得此人是自己難得的貴人，話還投緣，完全不覺有任何不妥之處。

琉兒雖不贊同讓書生纏著自家少爺打轉，但又說不出個正當理由，只能在旁兀自氣惱。所幸這段期間並不漫長，當三人抵達緇縣，對方便向他們拜別、往老師家而去，走得非常乾脆。

琉兒不知道的是，緣分自古以來就難以斷得乾淨，更何況當有人故意為之時，更是藕斷絲連。

-

緇縣西南方約三里處，有一以音樂盛名的地方叫慶城。雖此處不在查訪名單內，但宋鸇久聞其名，因此在緇縣工作結束後刻意繞經此處停留。

小小慶城每一棟樓都是聽歌唱曲的，客棧大廳還有駐點樂師，商鋪門口更少不了街頭賣藝。街頭巷尾無處不充滿金石絲竹之聲，使流連於此的樂迷們如痴如醉。

當宋鸇拜訪完三間戲曲樓並回到下榻住處時，一名熟悉的身影坐在大廳一隅。那人趁著台上琵琶樂師歇息，趕緊將習得的指法操練一遍。原先宋鸇並沒有馬上注意到對方，是琉兒將人快盯出洞來，他才好奇隨視線看去。

宋鸇步至那人跟前，招呼道：「我很好奇，究竟有什麼事情是鬼鳥公子不會的？」見對方賣力練習的樣子，使他不自覺笑得溫柔。

「在下就是不會彈琴，才來到此處見習見習。」鬼鳥羞愧笑言。他身著上次峴鎮鎮長贈與的那套靛青衣裳，配上本身雪髮，像是青天白雲般令人神怡心曠。他抱琴撫弦繼續說道：「上次到老師那邊，巧逢西幽樂師在老師家坐客。上次聽聞吏部大人喜愛琵琶音色，便向懂琵琶的樂師老師求教幾招。可惜那名老師的停留時間不長，因此才來到這裡想再多學點東西。」

那說話時的靦腆笑容讓宋鸇不禁走神，愣怔半晌才輕咳幾下故作鎮定，並問道：「公子願意試彈一段給我聽聽嗎？」

「那麼在下就獻醜了。」語畢一段《梅花三弄》頓挫抑揚，雖偶有失手，但藏於繁絲中的情感令人低徊不已。在這高手雲集的慶城中，鬼鳥的演奏不算成熟，但那演奏時的風韻卻是吸引廳堂不少人的目光。

那夜他們兩人聊至深夜，如窗外音律毫不停歇。譜曲樂理、樂器質地與音色等，甚至連那位從西幽來訪的琵琶老師都成了話題之一。說那名老師寡言，也鮮少表露情緒於臉上，唯獨慍怒與不耐除外；因此向老師討教總是怯怯喬喬，深怕惹老師不開心。見鬼鳥將學琴路途說得跌跌撞撞，宋鸇心生憐憫之心，差琉兒去拿緇縣所買的紫棠織錦贈與書生。鬼鳥雖想推拒，仍是推不了宋鸇的熱情，只好收下並再三言謝。最後兩人相約十日後一同至鸛雀樓賞十月夜梅，這才結束了偶遇的夜晚。

-

「遙夜泛清瑟，西風生翠蘿。殘螢棲玉露，早雁拂金河。」

宋鸇將琉兒留在樓台下，與鬼鳥一邊登樓一邊猜詩。他們剛走過環繞鸛雀樓的梅花園，朵朵鉛白盛開，像是降落地面的密雲。而聳立其中的樓台便似漂浮於空中般如夢似幻。

「許渾的《早秋》。」鬼鳥毫不遲疑地答出正解。

「真難不倒鬼鳥公子。那最後一題……」宋鸇思索一陣，然道：「清瑟怨遙夜，繞弦風雨哀。孤燈聞楚角，殘月下章台。」

「是韋莊的《章台夜思》。」這次還沒等宋鸇說完，鬼鳥就搶先答道。「吏部大人思鄉了嗎？」

「那倒不……只是偶爾會想回去看看，還有多少景色與記憶相符。」宋鸇望著他方才口中的殘月，眼裡參雜各種思緒，面容表露其迷茫。

「那在下認為您該回去一趟。怎麼說都還有個故地可去，應當趁著能回去時多回去幾次。」鬼鳥說這番話時雖神色淡然，宋鸇卻聽出言談中的哀戚。他想起對方已孑然一身，無家可歸。

「不如你陪我走一趟，有人相陪才不會近鄉情怯。」

「吏部大人真愛說笑。」宋鸇語意明顯，鬼鳥自然知道。但他笑著替雙方開脫：「這不是還有琉兒姑娘陪伴您嗎？」

「回鄉路迢迢，我若回去就真的很難再見到你了。」

「在下與吏部大人已巧遇多次，相信某日會再相見的。」

「那麼這個你收下吧。」宋鸇從袖中取出鑲有紅色晶石的胸針，晶石閃耀如他眼底裡映照出的鬼鳥赤瞳。「下次見面直接喊我名字吧！」

「在下真名單字雪，無姓。」這次鬼鳥不再推拒禮物，欣然收下。

「好。那我們以後見了，雪。」宋鸇想著這個名字應是從髮色而得，有個衝動想要伸手觸碰對方飛瀑般的雪髮，但仍是強壓下了這股慾望。

他們在梅樹下珍重拜別，相互囑咐對方保重後，朝著完全相反的方向離去。

-

宋鸇回到縣府上交報告後，第一次告假還鄉。琉兒幫忙收拾行囊，歇口氣時看向他那顯然心不在焉的少爺。宋鸇毫不避諱在琉兒面前表現出洩氣的模樣，也因此她不難猜出那日在鸛雀樓上發生了些什麼。她從前就因自家少爺不好美色而懷疑過了，這下更是清楚明瞭。歷經樓台賞梅，別說宋鸇傷心，她也傷心。默默為心上人付出許多，都是存著或許哪日可以被知曉的希冀，然而如今一切都成泡影。若對方是自己也覺得值得交付真心的對象也罷，但這鬼鳥公子，她是怎樣都喜歡不上。或許就如同那些黃花閨女常講的，是女性直覺在作用吧。

隔日清晨兩人攜囊啟程。雲霧尚未散去，因此在出關時兩人看到徘徊的身影卻不敢肯定。直至走近，那人的五觀面容才逐漸浮出檯面。琉兒忽地背脊發涼，她彷彿感受到臉上的血液全數逆流向下，與宋鸇的喜出望外形成強烈對比。

原本來回踱步的雪，確認來者就是自己正等待的人後便停下腳步，他靜候對方來到跟前才開口：「在下昨日包子做多了，就想起了您。」那雙殷紅琉璃眼從興奮地對望，轉為害臊地望向地面。「然後想著您說的家鄉是這個方位，不知不覺就走來此處……如今真的遇上您了。」說著說著，耳尖如染上了胭脂般通紅。

見宋鸇未接話，雪又怕尷尬地接續下去：「您看在下真是犯傻了，這包子這樣帶出來都涼透了。」他緊抱著懷裡的蒸籠，恨不得揉進懷中藏匿起來，緊皺的眉頭也快要擠出淚來。

「現在跟我走嗎？」宋鸇把那可憐的蒸籠從對方懷裡救出。

手裡沒有別的東西可以轉移注意力，雪只好握緊自己的手臂。「在下自幼無家，吏部大人的好意怕是承受不起……」一滴剔透淚水滾落臉頰，無辜無助，可憐楚楚。

「不是說好叫名字的嗎？雪。」宋鸇拭去對方臉上的淚水，然後將人緊緊擁入懷中。

清晨的雲霧散盡，雪也隨著兩人離開關門。臨走前他回頭望向關口一眼，似乎有個不自然的聲音吸引了他的注意，怕視線駐留太久會起人疑心，於是尚未確認聲響的來源就提步離去。

琉兒內心盤算著，用什麼方法才能將走在她前方的兩人分離。首先必須釐清這名書生刻意接近他們究竟有什麼樣的意圖。宋鸇的官位並不算大，官俸在全東離比較起來也只能算是小康；而宋家僅恰可稱上地方大戶。若對方圖的是錢財地位，應當不會選擇他們作為目標。

在琉兒理出頭緒前，他們已先到達藜鎮。藜鎮過去在宋鸇查訪期間也曾出過事，當時的宋鸇迫於剛到職也不敢得罪老鎮長，便在報告上幫了一手。如今宋鸇難得再訪，鎮長不忘舊情傾力招待，還撥出一套宅院讓三人能好好歇息一晚。

宋鸇留著書生在自己房內過夜，琉兒再怎麼不情願，也只能替少爺闔好房門後厭厭離去。她一宿未寢，天才矇矇亮就到灶房打算準備早飯，好以趕路之名破壞早晨的溫存時光。然而一進灶房，就瞧見那應當待在宋鸇房內的人燒著水，琉兒的詫異寫在臉上，換來雪嗤鼻一笑。對方回過頭照看剛燒開的水，他先用滾燙的熱水沖燙茶具，然後才將茶葉放入茶壺之中。

「昨晚我們行床笫之事了。」他輕聲說著，像是與閨蜜密語，聽在琉兒耳裡卻是字字帶針。「因為琉兒姑娘是鸇最為可靠的親信，所以這話只同妳說。」茶壺盛滿熱水後，雪放下手裡半滿的銅壺。

然後他嘴角帶笑，以猛禽面對獵物的凶煞眼神看向那名婢女。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 將近五千字，卻隻字不提殤不患……  
我到底在幹嘛……(哭)


	3. Chapter 3

殤不患這罈醋簡直吃到懷疑人生。

一開始看到對方抱著那頂多能裝下兩顆包子的蒸籠，不得不承認內心是有暗自竊喜的。但接下來看到的畫面馬上就讓那點微小到可憐的竊喜灰飛煙滅。

那個人到底是誰？嬌羞如剛出嫁的姑娘，說話柔聲細語，台詞扭捏到他疙瘩掉了滿地。精心佈置的面耳緋紅，時機準確的斗大淚珠。若不是他決不會錯認凜雪鴉那張臉蛋，殤不患就要以為自己半路跟蹤錯人了！

至於那個不知道叫什麼名字的，碰了臉頰、摟了腰、輕拍背、順髮絲，一筆一筆都在殤不患內心的某本帳冊裡登記起來。過度荷載的腦袋一部分正慌著阻止自己進去破壞凜雪鴉的好事，另一部分督促自己深呼吸，免得還沒教訓到人就先傷了氣血。

反倒是看著凜雪鴉進了他人寢房直至燈滅都沒有再出來，殤不患的反應相比早上，可說是近乎於無。裡面還能發生些什麼事情，僅僅一場幻惑香罷了。殤不患心想。那個男人真正能做的，白日他都已經看過也確實記下。不過凜雪鴉這次的目標完全引起殤不患的好奇心，是怎樣的人能讓他的東離第一怪盜願意離開近兩個月？尤其一日觀察下來，對方既不是顯達貴人，更不是權勢高官。難不成是在吸引災禍的體質上較自己更勝一籌？

當殤不患開始擔心起自己遭到取代的可能性時，凜雪鴉從房內出來了。他明顯望了殤不患的蹲伏處一眼，然後朝著那婢女的休憩房走去。見對方拐進視線所不能及的廊道中，殤不患思索著這到底該不該跟上。就在此時，一隻白色雀鳥迎面飛來，是凜雪鴉的信鳥。取下綁於腳部的紙卷一看，上頭寫著：「且待寅時晚，喚起員外郎看戲。」

看著久違的字跡，竟讓人懷念到忘卻他向來拒絕當對方那些玩弄計畫裡的幫手。殤不患細細搓揉著紙條，安下心來。那個在外跑跳已久的鳥兒終於打算回家了。

當時間逐漸逼近卯時，殤不患大大方方走入守了一夜的寑房。桌上香爐內僅存燃盡的殘灰，但室內依稀還可聞出一股熟悉的草本清香。

床上那個男人衣衫不整，只隨意用薄被遮擋重點部位。殤不患倏然驚覺：就算是場幻惑香，也不知道這人腦袋裡見了多少「雪」被他欺壓在下的樣子。一股怒氣直衝腦門，他手拿拙劍往對方大腿上抽，低沉著聲音喊人起床：「喂，醒醒。」

宋鸇吃痛地緊縮一下，然後睜眼清醒過來。但他看見殤不患時，非但一點性命受到威脅的警覺都沒有，還皺眉問著：「你是誰？雪呢？」

殤不患聽他叫得親暱，差點又要往對方肩背上抽下去。「雪什麼，他是掠風竊塵。」熟知凜雪鴉套路，殤不患替怪盜提前揭曉其真實身份。「告訴我你到底做了什麼得罪掠風竊塵了。」想了一晚上都得不到的答案，殤不患決定問當事人最來得直接了當。

但宋鸇睡夢方醒，壓根沒把殤不患的話給聽進半句，只當一個神識不清的大叔誤闖自己寢房，說話也開始不客氣：「你這莽漢到底在說……」

宋鸇話還沒說完，就被門外傳來的騷動聲給打斷。

-

「你這傢伙！」

燒燙的銅壺在地上緩慢滾至灶房門口，直到碰著門檻才停了下來。地上剛沸騰過的開水在清晨低溫環境下蒸發成水氣又凝結成霧，待霧氣飄散開來，就見那隻打翻壺水的手被牽制於半空無法收回。琉兒用盡氣力試圖抽回被握住的手腕；凜雪鴉神態自若的樣子彷彿沒有出任何力，卻是將人抓得生疼。她臉色漲紅，很想再大罵幾句，否則一口氣堵在胸口使她腦脹。

「唉呀，琉兒姑娘的手臂怎麼傷了呢？」被高舉的右臂衣袖垂落至肘部，露出的上臂纏繞著繃帶。雖然已做過簡單包紮，但仍有部分滲漏出斑斑血色。「該不會是被這把刀劃傷的吧～」還沒等對方接話，凜雪鴉左手手腕一轉，煙月伴著飄散毛羽顯現出原型。

「你到底有何企圖！」乍然得知對方就是刻意阻擾自己的元凶，琉兒拔出暗藏的匕首行刺凜雪鴉。可這點程度的小動作完全不是掠風竊塵的敵手，輕輕鬆鬆揮動煙月就將暗器拋向遠處。

「在下掠風竊塵，這樣足夠妳理解了嗎？」他嘲謔道。

「什麼？」趕至灶房的宋鸇還來不及看清楚屋內情勢，就先聽見熟悉的聲音報出他稍早才聽過的名號。「雪，你在說什麼？」凜雪鴉這才放開琉兒並退開幾步，手上的劍也化為煙管。

「沒事吧？」跟著宋鸇入內的殤不患，看了眼還倒在門檻旁的黃銅水壺，遂關心下那個造亂者有沒有傷著自己。

「想不到連不患都過來了。」凜雪鴉笑得溫婉，眼底盡是對來者的柔情密意。那是這些日子以來宋鸇不曾見過的。宋鸇佇立於原地，備受打擊而沉默不語。琉兒上前護著他，就怕不知掠風竊塵又要如何對付他們。

殤不患方才還沒問出這兩人到底有何作為，以至於倒楣被掠風竊塵盯上。因此他就讓肇事者在場親自解釋：「這名婢女兼侍從跟隨吏部大人造訪各鎮，不僅方便物色盜竊目標，還能趁首長為顧及績效，讓主子收受賄賂。可惜她行竊手法有待加強，每次失風就痛下殺手，幾年下來不少性命為此犧牲掉了。」

「所以這人只是被捲進來的？」殤不患擺頭示意那臉色越發難看的宋鸇。

「不。這侍從是個傻子，但宋鸇不是。他一直以來都很清楚下屬背地裡在做些什麼，並默許了這一切。他只要繼續裝作毫不知情，就能做個高風亮節的官員。」凜雪鴉說得風輕雲淡。被指名傻子的人裂眥嚼齒，模樣嚇人，但吃過對方幾次虧後終是敢怒不敢言。

「但如果他有享受到那些竊出的錢財，就脫不了干係吧？」一個人總不會用著不斷憑空湧現的錢財，還覺得自己如不沾淤泥的蓮花潔身自好。

「那些錢財她都以宋鸇的名義送回家鄉了，他並無直接受用。」如凜雪鴉所言，琉兒將竊取來的財物用各種贈由包裹後，送回宋家好營造出他們在外騰達的假象，替自家少爺做足面子。但她從未想過這些暗自用心，對方不僅明瞭，還對此一點表現也沒有。琉兒背著宋鸇，此刻她若轉過身來就能見到對方被拆卸清高假象後的表情，不過她不想看也不敢去看。

「那她手臂上的傷呢？你昨晚追著她出門了對吧？」殤不患漸漸將所知的情報串聯在一起，回想他所看到的情況做出推論。

「是的，為阻止她再次鑄成大錯。不過估計現在這個時候，宋鸇的腰牌應該在老鎮長寢室裡引起不小騷動了吧。」

「怎麼會？」琉兒起先訝異於對方怎麼會有宋鸇的腰牌，後來想起對方與人同床共枕，要摸得的機會不在少數。「但我昨晚沒拿任何東西就回來了……」沒有財物損失的話，一個遺落的腰牌並不能代表什麼。她在內心如此替自己開脫。

「妳沒偷成東西但我有啊。我趕妳回來是怕你驚動到官邸上下。」對方的愚行憨思愉悅人心，「這下兩位應能在牢獄裡陪伴彼此了。」令他不禁再次譏諷。殤不患見狀忍不住出聲制止。尤其聽到凜雪鴉摸了東西又栽贓他人，頭反射性痛了起來。

「你這賤人……」宋鸇終於從混沌的思緒中清醒過來，消化一夜過後劇烈的情勢轉變。現實回歸得突然，使他耳鳴悶痛久久不退，面容也因此猙獰起來。「生得如此皮相竟是滿懷奸巧！跟那些自古以來的紅顏禍水有什麼不同，各個不得好死！」他如此顫聲咒罵著。

「我勸你話止於此。」殤不患厲聲喝道，按在拙劍上的手緊了下。「對，他是常常滿腦子都不知道在打什麼算盤，但抱怨的話唯獨我有資格說，你們外人有哪個受的罪比我還多？」

凜雪鴉聽言後心情雀躍毫不掩飾，嘴上不僅說著：「不患稱他人為外人，那麼我就是你的內人囉？」還拼命地向對方拋眼色，完全不把其他在場的人放在眼裡。

「你給我閉嘴。」殤不患閉眼皺眉，額角浮起的青筋表露出自己有多想把這個還在耍嘴皮子的人綁起，帶回去重新教育。

「唉呀，聽聲音似乎是鎮長大人帶著衙差過來補人了。」聽凜雪鴉一語，晨霧中確實傳來紛亂的兵卒聲響，宋鸇與琉兒一齊帶著驚怕回望廊道那頭。「那麼在下就最後一次向吏部大人告別了。」待凜雪鴉語落，他們兩人再回過頭就已不見凜雪鴉和殤不患的身影了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後面有台車子接大家，請按 "Next Chapter" 按鈕叫車(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 玉珮相關的劇情設定是延續《遺》的。

一條羊腸小徑往山腰延伸，兩旁被高於身長的桂花樹層層包起。雖不是處於桂花盛開的時期，但零星綻開的花朵已讓人行走間能嗅到淡淡清香。小徑的底端有個鐵製拱門，大小恰好可讓一名成年男子通過。穿越拱門，一間房舍座落於花園中央，屋宇有陳年退色的痕跡，但不難想見過去輝煌年代的亮麗模樣。

「這裡也是你的一個藏寶庫嗎？」被凜雪鴉領過來的殤不患四處張望，上上下下將屋舍打量一遍。怎麼看都覺得這作為堆放物品的倉庫實在糟蹋。

「這間遠離塵囂的屋舍本身就是我的收藏之一了。」凜雪鴉用不知從何掏出的鑰匙轉開大門門鎖，邀請殤不患入內。

屋內格局方正，採光良好。正中廳堂，左通灶房，右通寑間。該有的傢俱一樣沒少，更都是用了上好的木料打造。從室內有掃除過的跡象來看，對方最近應該常出入此處。

殤不患不等人招待就逕自坐上廳堂大椅，他板著一張臉不說話，凜雪鴉看他就是等著人哄。

「殤大俠怎麼突然就不說話了？」凜雪鴉步至殤不患身側，跟著對方一同面向窗外風景，誰也不看誰。 

「我在想是不是要把你吊起來打，你才會安分一點？」殤不患話說得正經，思量後又嘖聲道：「不對，估計挨揍還是便宜到你，不然怎麼成天討我打？」

「在下多大的人了，怎麼會沒事討打。殤大俠怕是有什麼誤會了。」

「出去逍遙一月多不回，招搖撞騙就算了，還是出去騙財騙色……這中間能有什麼誤會。」

「這還不是……」凜雪鴉轉身至殤不患面前說話，可話還沒說幾個字就被喊停。

「等等，你還是去換套衣服再來跟我說話。穿什麼紫色……怎麼不乾脆穿綠色算了。難看。」光想到對方如今一身行頭都是外面男人打理的，一股火又從肚裡直竄而上。他緊皺眉頭就是不斷碎唸，就連凜雪鴉已經依從地回寢間更衣了，仍對空嚷著：「要不穿上大紅色，出去連婚也騙一騙算了！」屋子不大又處在幽靜深山裡，更別說兩人有內力的加持，殤不患有把握對方一定能聽清他的一字一句。

凜雪鴉獨留頸上繫帶，穿回他原先那件可將拉鍊開至底部的素色單衣，其餘衣衫一件未著。一雙長腿隨著步行動作從單衣兩邊開至腰間的岔暴露到外邊，撩騷意圖赤裸裸展露於白日之下。

「這樣如何？」他站至殤不患跟前挑釁道。但座椅上那人直直往前看著，就是不與他四目相對，也不應聲。「又不說話了，今天的殤大俠好難取悅啊～」

凜雪鴉拉起殤不患右手，將身子壓低至對方面前，然後拿臉頰磨蹭著手背，提議道：「不如這裡讓不患打兩掌，消消氣如何？」

殤不患還是不回話。視線筆直朝前，但就當什麼都沒放入眼裡似的。

凜雪鴉被人如此一激，馬上又祭出下一策。他跨坐上對方雙腿，一手隔著布料安撫起對方胯下碩物，另一手繞至身後準備起自己。但見自己呼吸已紊亂不堪，對方卻是粗氣都不喘一下，維持那個死樣子。凜雪鴉嘴一抿，氣也上來了。他猛個勁從殤不患身上站起，快步往灶房那方向去。

就如同凜雪鴉聽得見殤不患每字每句，殤不患也能聽出對方的一舉一動。從脫衣至穿衣，從走入灶房到水缸打水洗手。

凜雪鴉洗著冷水卻沒有因此降到火氣。靜默一陣，看著泡在水盆裡那雙有陣子沒戴手套的手，在素衣襯托下膚色顯得被曬深了些。繁雜思緒在腦中飛轉，他猛然在水面一拍，用比以往要大的音量說：「對！就是故意氣你！」驚覺自己的失態，凜雪鴉趕緊平下氣來。但最後還是受不住委屈，咕噥道：「在下成天默默嚥下殤大俠給的酸醋，這次拼了命也想讓殤大俠嚐嚐那是什麼滋味，結果可好了。為他人衣裝，殤大俠無妨。著他人贈物，殤大俠無妨。最後還是為了一桌飯追來的，看來飯還是比較重要。」他拿袖口在眼角處摩著，來回幾次都沒擦乾淨。「每一次每一次都是在下受不住了回去求暖，就不曾聽過殤大俠挽留，或是問句還要去多久、不能不去嗎……」凜雪鴉雙手支撐在洗台上，看著淚珠落進盆中濺起水花。

「所以這事還得怪到我身上？我不說話就是無妨嗎？」殤不患的聲音從灶房門邊傳來。「不攔你、不出聲，不就是怕把你管嚴管緊了就會從我身邊逃走？」

「全世界就只有你殤不患可以管我凜雪鴉，你不管留著給誰管？」

「全世界就只有你凜雪鴉可以讓我殤不患容忍成這樣還不肯放手，偏偏想要我管住你？」

殤不患將洗台邊上的人扳過身來，「這種事哭什麼，不要哭了！」試圖幫對方拭乾臉上的淚水，但效果不彰。「之前不是說每天都想見到我，自己看看你這幾天都跑哪了。」

「見到玉珮就當作見過不患了。」臉都被抹紅了，凜雪鴉依舊賭氣反駁。

「玉珮呢？」

「脖子上。」

殤不患解下繫帶，雕鏤雀鳥的玉珮確實被環固在內側。他把東西遞到凜雪鴉唇前，命令道：「啣著，我沒說就不准放。」對方沒有抗拒，依順聽命。

殤不患霍地把人扛上肩頭，令對方不禁驚呼出聲。他來到寑房沿床邊坐下，把肩上的人放到腿上；放成了面趴伏於下、腹部抵在雙腿上的樣子。這個姿勢引起了凜雪鴉不祥的預感。

「你說讓我打兩掌是吧？」殤不患不給對方反悔的機會，他撥開後臀的衣擺，使白皙股瓣暴露在外。手起手落，拍響整間屋子。凜雪鴉吃痛卻礙於齒間有著玉珮無法咬緊牙關，但又不能張口喊叫就怕玉珮摔著，兩難加成臀瓣上的痛楚，難過非常。然而還沒從上一掌緩過來，下一掌又拍向另一邊股瓣。雙臀經受一掌後逐漸泛紅，其中冒出的點點紅斑更是可以想見兩掌力道之大。凜雪鴉掐著腿肉不敢去觸碰臀肉，怕連指尖碰到都會帶來更多的疼。

殤不患接過對方唇瓣間的玉珮，好讓人開口說話。他將玉珮連同繫帶綁到對方左手腕上，聽著凜雪鴉唉聲喊疼，眼淚直落。

「當然會痛才打。」嘴上兇言兇語的，但仍把對方輕挪上床。臀部觸碰到床板時，凜雪鴉倒抽一大口氣。「下次出去玩，不許你再跟別人搞曖昧，聽到了沒？」面對殤不患的新禁令，凜雪鴉點頭答應。

答應好了，殤不患便將他雙腿抬起。凜雪鴉見狀驚呼出聲，兩隻手忙著抓住對方想要阻止。殤不患問他不做嗎？凜雪鴉支吾說著會痛，卻被對方無視。一邊唸著哪次不痛，一邊繼續分開雙腿。

「跟那個人牽過手了沒？」殤不患手上雖忙於掏出對方給自己的軟膏，口頭審問並未因此停歇。他靠著軟膏潤滑，慢慢拓寬對方甬道。凜雪鴉耐著不適搖頭答否。

「那吻過了沒？」待對方回應沒有後，殤不患才給與一吻。綿延濕熱的交纏，雙方氣息開始急促起來。

「那你是怎麼誘惑到人的？」殤不患想著該不會真做了現在這檔事，一邊含入對方莖柱。

「啊……聊詩書琴畫……」受不了對方吞吐敏感脆弱那處，凜雪鴉呻吟出聲，而後不忘誠實作答。

「這樣他就栽了？」殤不患不信，但也知道凜雪鴉不會說謊。指尖惡意地往手裡那根頂處一戳，逼迫對方供出更多。

「嗚嗯！我寫字給他看、彈琴給他聽……還有包子……」凜雪鴉疼得淚水奪眶而出，趕緊將自己的行動一一呈報。

「他在夢裡是不是也能看見你現在這副浪相？」衣衫凌亂，臉上涕淚縱橫卻嬌媚得使人下身腫脹。經過一番掙扎的身軀扭成嫵媚模樣，迷惑愛侶早點進到他的身軀裡面搗弄。

凜雪鴉被看得一臉困惑，但還是和他解釋道：「幻惑香只能操控大體內容，細節必須靠中術者自己的想像。」殤不患也不管對方正在為自己講課，開始緩慢進入那渴求填滿的甬道。「哈啊……想不到的地方會有如雲霧遮蔽……不過下意識會忽略那些不清楚的細節。」也不知哪根筋錯接了，凜雪鴉認真地把原理說完才罷休。

「那麼恭喜他逃過一劫。」語畢，殤不患就開始了凜雪鴉的劫難。

臀肉承受著與以往一樣的拍擊，如今添上兩掌後，每一下更是伴隨著刺痛，但凜雪鴉還是禁不起情慾的驅使，他的身軀開始配合殤不患動作擺動。包裹對方的軟肉抽動著，吞吐對方的入口酸澀著，股瓣皮肉刺痛著，跨間發洩過頭的性器脹痛著，胸前紅腫的茱萸被欺揉著。口中的空氣不斷被抽離，混沌的腦海無法處理全身上下不斷傳遞而來的洶湧快感，凜雪鴉原本攀附在對方肩上的雙臂早已無力鬆脫，他虛脫地躺到在凌亂床鋪裡，任憑眼前的人將他拆吃入腹。當殤不患終於將滾燙的白濁繳入對方體內深處，身下的人也隨著熱流的衝擊暈眩過去。

-

感受到有人在摩娑著自己後腦，時而拍撫、時而順順髮絲。凜雪鴉從蓬鬆的被褥裡甦醒過來，窗外的天色說明時間已近傍晚。他轉頭看向那隻手的主人，殤不患正翻閱著自己收藏於此的書冊。

見凜雪鴉醒了，殤不患起身幫對方倒杯茶水過來。「所以你偷了人家什麼東西？一個小鎮還能有什麼值得你偷？」遞茶時他又繼續追問著，看來對方比凜雪鴉所想的還要來得更介意這件事。「做個贗品還回去行不行？」

「鎮長夫人有個家傳嫁妝……」凜雪鴉喝完茶後把杯盞遞回給殤不患拿著，然後再從床底拉出一個木盒子。他取出收藏於盒內的物品並戴上頭頂，親自向對方展示他最新的戰利品。

一頂串有珍珠、鑲有寶石的鳳冠在雪髮上閃耀光芒。雖然看得出設計形式已有些過時，但精細的作工讓陳舊款式依然展現出佩戴者的高雅優美。

「不好看嗎？」殤不患久未反應，讓凜雪鴉不禁一問。他臉上承歡過後的倦容再為頭上飾品添了分綺媚。

「我在想順序有點反了，不如再洞房一次？」

殤不患正經八百的一句話，聽得凜雪鴉四肢逐漸發涼。他想這次應該不是自己的天霜內功所致。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上次近五千字沒寫殤不患，這次還個徹底!!!!
> 
> 這個腦洞比我預想的還要來得費字數……  
而且還是在放棄慢慢營造氛圍、選擇拼命直衝劇情了，結果還是這樣(ry
> 
> 想要喘口氣去想想小甜段子(。


End file.
